


Hanging by a leg

by plikki



Series: Body part reveals [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Marinette gets acquainted with Chat's calves in a life-or-death situation. She doesn't expect another encounter so soon after that, especially in PE class.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Body part reveals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027963
Comments: 26
Kudos: 383





	Hanging by a leg

**Author's Note:**

> For MissNoodles, who wanted a calves reveal 😁 I needed this to make the day funnier. Enjoy!

Marinette wanted to scream but knew it wouldn’t be professional. However, hanging from the top of the Eiffel Tower while holding on to the legs of her partner whose grip on the railing was precariously close to slipping, wasn’t ideal. Would anyone hear her scream if she did anyway?

“Tell me you have a plan,” Chat begged as he looked down at her. 

“Um,” she whimpered, looking at her yo-yo impossibly tangled in the beams very far from them. “Give me a minute.”

She wanted to look around and think of something, but she was afraid of losing her grip on Chat. She didn’t know what would happen if she dropped down to earth from this height, her suit was bound to offer some protection but she wasn’t willing to test it. 

So her eyes focused on Chat’s calves since they were at eye level. They were nice calves, she had to admit. It was probably from all the running on rooftops. Although he seemed to be in good physical shape in general (not that she noticed this, of course) so maybe he was doing some kind of sport in his civilian life too. 

With the fabric of his suit hugging his legs like second skin, she could see every dip and swell of the muscles and felt herself flush. They were legs, for goodness sake! And she was holding on for dear life, she shouldn’t be affected by this, right?

She tried to look away but there was the ground she didn’t feel like looking at from this distance and the sky. So his calves it was. For a few minutes she admired the toned legs in front of her eyes, praying that the akuma wouldn’t choose this moment to strike.

Then the unbelievable happened. An idea struck just as she was getting really embarrassed. If he was that strong, maybe he would be able to swing away and give her enough impetus for her to jump back on the deck. 

“Chat, are your arms tired?” she asked.

“A little, but it’s not that bad. What do you have in mind?” She told him in as few words as possible and smiled when she saw the calculating look on his face. They knew each other so well.

“Hold on,” he warned and then swung away. Marinette tried to use the momentum to flip herself, but it wasn’t enough. 

“Ugh,” she groaned as she returned to her original position. 

“Can’t you climb on me?” Chat asked timidly. She looked up startled. This wasn’t a bad idea at all! Then her eyes followed the potential route to safety and she felt her cheeks grow warm again. There was no way around it, she’d have to get handsy. 

“Sorry,” she squeaked as her hand moved up his leg. 

“It’s ok, keep going,” he said, but his voice sounded a little strained. Not the kind of I’m holding on for dear life strained. Focus, Marinette, she chastised herself, as she looked for a safe place to put her hand next. _You’re partners, you’re in danger, there is no time to worry about propriety._

She tried to shut out her mind screaming at her, to not think about what she was doing, and move as fast as possible.

When she finally made it to firm ground, she was practically burning and Chat didn’t seem any better. 

“Phew, I did it,” she tried to laugh, while helping him up. When their eyes met, she warned him, “We’re never going to speak of this, ok?” He barely managed to nod.

*

PE was nothing compared to fighting villains, but it was still the bane of Marinette’s existence. Coordination wasn’t her forte, at least when she wasn’t Ladybug, and she didn’t look forward to the humiliation that getting hit with a ball or tripping over her own feet would bring. 

She didn’t expect that they’d be learning to play basketball and she didn’t expect to see Adrien arrive in basketball shorts. Great, it was already hard enough to focus when he was around and now this. 

However, she didn’t have much time to admire the uncharted territory, since they were thrown straight into the game. When not a minute into the game Marinette fell to the ground in an attempt to get the ball, she groaned. It wasn’t anywhere too, it was in Adrien’s feet. 

Before she could feel humiliation crawl over her though and he could turn around, her eyes darted up his legs. Up close and personal with Chat’s calves once again, flashed through her mind. Wait, what?

“Marinette, are you ok?” she heard and blinked. She looked up into bright green eyes and her heart stopped. Adrien was helping her to get up before she could react.

“Chat,” she whispered, because of course it was him. She felt warmth flood her cheeks as she remembered climbing over him to get to safety. They’d been much closer than he suspected.

“What?” He asked, looking at her wide-eyed. She felt laughter bubble up in her throat. It was him! He was her dorky partner and this was the best thing in the world.  
“Later,” she said with a wink. 

*

“So you were ogling my calves while we were close to dying?” he said indignant. 

“I didn’t want to, but they were right there in front of my eyes!” Marinette protested. “They are good calves, though,” she added with a giggle. Telling him how she’d figured out his identity had been so much fun. He hummed, watching her. 

“Since when are you this flirty, m’lady?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“I learned from the best,” she answered, before rising on her tiptoes to kiss him. It was short and sweet and Marinette couldn’t believe she’d done it. 

“Is that so?” he said with a smile when she pulled back. She beamed at him in return. “Come back here, I’m not done yet,” he mumbled before kissing her again. She was more than happy to do it. 


End file.
